


Alchemy

by PolythenePutz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolythenePutz/pseuds/PolythenePutz
Summary: Here's a Wolfstar poem. Had to finish it a bit quickly, so hopefully it still comes off well.





	Alchemy

_Alchemy (n): a seemingly magical process of transformation, creation, or combination._

My ribcage aches, and I’ve developed a gizzard.

My fingers are molting, and the scuffs on my boots are odd.

My joints roll awkwardly in their sockets, and I shuffle, uncharacteristic.

My obsidian wires pool like oil slicks over my descended head.

Moonlight is close, and why do I crave this familiar lunacy?

 

Your still Polaroid face betrays depths unreached in others’ moving daguerreotypes.

Your limpid eyes are melting honey and horror and newly minted hexes.

Your tight-knuckled hands spread themselves, warm and long, over every scribble of architecture.

Your breathing is hoarse and shallow, and, oh, hitches suddenly when I look.

Where, in the stars, is it written of your beauty?

 

Our gaze looks out with funny eye crinkles and mingled chuckles.

Our fingers link in a hair's-breath getaway, while adrenaline laughs bubble around us.

Our mouths exhale secrets and spells and several diatribes onto each other's lips.

Our skin prickles with heat and dirt, suspicion and the sick swirling of almost-tears.

Why you? Why you? Why is it always you?


End file.
